This invention relates to animal brushes and more particularly to a brush adapted for use in applying liquid medication onto the skin of an animal.
Frequently animals such as dogs and cats have need for a liquid medication to be applied on their skin. Because of the animal's hairy coat, it is a difficult and laborious task to repeatedly spread the hair, exposing each time a small portion of the skin in the affected area on which to apply the medication. If the animal has long hair and its skin is very sensitive, applying the medication in this manner is almost an impossible task.
In accordance with the present invention, a brush is provided having a hollow body containing a liquid medication. Detachably mounted to the bottom of the body is a hollow head having a plurality of depending elongated hollow teeth communicating with the interior thereof. Enclosed in the hollow body is a reciprocating pump provided with an inlet check valve and an outlet check valve, the latter in a passageway leading to the hollow head. The pump is manually operated by a lever pivotally connected on the side of the brush handle. With the brush head positioned with its elongated hollow teeth extending through the hair of the animal so that the tips thereof contact the skin, the liquid medication contained in the hollow body can be manually pumped in a controlled manner by use of the lever into the hollow head and out the plurality of the hollow teeth onto the skin of the animal.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a brush especially adapted for readily applying liquid medication over a large area of the skin of an animal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a brush having a hollow body containing a liquid medication and enclosing a pump which can be manually operated to force the medication in a controlled manner into a hollow head having a plurality of depending elongated hollow teeth communicating with the interior thereof.
With these and other objects in view the invention consists of the construction, arrangement and combination of the various parts of the device whereby the objects contemplated are attained as hereinafter set forth, pointed out in the appended claims and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.